Anécdotas perdidas
by Vicio
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que los dos peores enemigos en el mundo estaban enamorados. AU. Thorki


**DISCLAIMER: **Thor no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

THORKI_

**ANÉCDOTAS PERDIDAS.  
****Sulmanen.**

* * *

De modo que empezábamos nuevo ciclo en la universidad. Y ahí estaba ese chico, Thor Odinson: rubio, adonis imponente de los deportes; admirado, querido y seguido por todos. El que salvó a un gato de morir ahogado el primer día de clases, el que se ganó justamente la fama de héroe.

Y entonces también estaba ese chico nuevo, Loki Laufeyson: moreno, adicto a los libros; temido, odiado y repelido por todos. El que intentó estrangular a alguien el primer día de clases, el que se ganó justamente la fama de villano.

Los que nos dedicábamos a contar sus hazañas sabíamos cómo había sido su primer encuentro. Fue ese mismo día. En la cafetería central. Chocaron por casualidad: Loki salía, Thor entraba, el uno con la nariz enterrada en su libro, el otro con la vista clavada en su almuerzo. Sucedió en medio segundo. Acción. Reacción. Colisión. Explosión. BOOM.

Odio a primera vista.

Las masas enteras corearon un conmocionado _«uhhh», _seguido de un emocionado «_ahhh_», y luego un desconcertante _"¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!"_

Creemos que Thor no había tenido reales intenciones de pelear, porque él siempre había creído en la justicia según contaban, y su oponente era más bajito y delgado que él... Pero entonces Loki se le había reído en la cara como todo un hijo de puta profesional al verlo embadurnado de comida, gestando el odio y la discordia entre los dos. Como además llevaba un paquete de Kleenex en el bolsillo, le había dicho a Thor también, después de enseñárselo:

"¿Necesitas uno tú?"

Thor sonrió en respuesta. Sin decir una palabra, le arrebató a Loki el libro de entre las manos en un veloz movimiento y acto seguido, se lo echó en el estanque de agua con pececitos que había a un lado.

"Yo no. ¿Tu libro sí?"

Eso fue suficiente para vetar eternamente la felicidad de rostro de Loki. Sus miradas chocaron. Hubo silencio. Thor, satisfecho, devolvió la risa anterior y se alejó, dedicando una última mirada de burla.

La multitud entera aplaudió, vitoreando, sobrecogida, sin saber, presenciando lo que sería el nacimiento de una larga y complicada historia que hasta el día de hoy no conoce final.

…

Todavía me pregunto cómo habrán sido sus caras cuando, al encontrar sus habitaciones, se enteraron de que eran vecinos.

Porque al llegar nos entregaban estos folletos con el mapa de la residencia de estudiantes, junto con las llaves, y ponían tu nombre en una lista impresa pegada a la puerta principal del complejo, junto al de tus compañeros, que indicaba el número de piso y habitación correspondiente. Pero ellos no tenían forma de saber sus nombres cuando los leyeron. Así que debió ser repentino.

Existían varias versiones. Una es la del ex compañero de habitación de Thor. Contó que desde su sitio lo había visto entrar hecho una furia y al preguntarle, con algo de temor, lo que ocurría, este le había respondido en un alarido, señalando a su derecha:

"¡Ese demonio vive al lado!"

Le contó que se lo había topado saliendo mientras él entraba.

"¿Y qué hizo?"

Thor le miró, como si ni él mismo pudiera creerse lo que estaba a punto de decir:

"¡Me sonrió!"

Supongo que en el embrollo también influyó mucho el destino. Porque no conforme con compartir piso, sus camas quedaban alineadas, separadas únicamente por una delgada pared.

Loki, que acostumbraba a acostarse tarde en la noche, la golpeaba cuando sospechaba que Thor dormía, para despertarlo. Este, en venganza, le cantaba a viva voz durante la temporada de exámenes. Metallica, Bee Gees, Iron maiden, Deep Purple y The Beatles conformaban su repertorio.

Podía llover.

«You'd better close your eyes... Ahhhhhhhhh»

Podía tronar.

Bow your head. Wait for the ricochet!

Podía temblar.

«Ooohhhhh Ooohhhh Ooohhhh»

Podía acabarse el mundo.

«AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHH»

Thor seguiría cantando. Hasta que Loki saliera sangrando por los oídos implorándole que se callara.

Por supuesto, no era él el único doliente. Los demás integrantes del piso debíamos sufrir también, aguantándonos los horribles 'agudos' del pésimo cantante que era el rubio.

Una vez cansados de quejarnos, desarrollamos otras tácticas de defensa: compramos orejeras, algodón, almohadas y a dormir. Aunque ciertamente no eran nada eficaces si las comparábamos con pegarnos un balazo en la cabeza.

Lo llegamos a pensar y desistimos. Apenas comenzaba nuestro sufrimiento.

…

"Hagan lo que hagan, NO-LO-TOQUEN."

Era lo que se advertía por ahí, siempre que Loki entraba en un lugar y el mundo entero se estremecía. Como si tuviera una energía que nos clavara a todos a nuestro sitio.

Con Thor pasaba lo contrario. Era magnético. Enamoraba con solo guiñar un ojo, echarse el cabello hacia atrás o sonreír. Su mera sonrisa invitaba a acercársele. De repente querías acariciarle.

Así de distintos eran. Divergían en casi todo.

Thor siempre usaba la seducción y la amabilidad para obtener lo que quería. Se abría paso por el mundo sin dañar a nadie, exceptuando claro los corazones rotos que dejó cuando empezó a dejar de lado las fiestas en que permitía que lo abrazáramos para enfocarse más en fastidiar a Loki.

Loki en cambio, siempre estaba enredando a la gente con sus palabras. Parecía que tenía una fábrica de mentiras en el pecho en lugar de un corazón, porque le salían casi con naturalidad. Solíamos bromear diciendo que, el día que la muerte llegara por él, se salvaría a punta de discursos.

"Pero qué dicen" –contestaban por ahí, riendo–. "Si la muerte es él. Estoy seguro."

Asentíamos y lo meditábamos.

Sin embargo, también existía un trasfondo implícito, una razón de ser. Nosotros no la veíamos pero, después comprenderíamos, ellos sí. Ellos se veían el alma más allá de las caras, y a través de sus acciones contaban sus historias. Pienso que es una de las circunstancias que los llevó a involucrarse de esa forma.

"A veces es necesario tocar fondo para poder impulsarse hacia arriba" –le escuché decir una vez a Loki por teléfono. Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas, se cubría la cara con la mano y con el pelo. Hablaba tan bajito que no pude capturar mayor cosa de su conversación. Pero a juzgar por lo que dijo, después de un distendido silencio, no se trataba de una demasiado feliz: –"Estoy solo."

"Thor, te estás excediendo con el ejercicio" –le decíamos cuando lo notábamos alicaído, golpeando un saco de boxeo hasta casi desgarrarse los nudillos, sudando y con una expresión monótona clavada en algún punto del gimnasio. Por lo general se detenía, suspiraba, miraba al cielo y en un susurro confesaba: –"Estoy aburrido."

Y el aburrimiento pasaba factura. Te hacía ruin, malvado, travieso... de repente querías lanzarte o lanzar a alguien por la ventana. Lo peor era que tratar de combatirlo a veces traía más consecuencias que simplemente aguantárselo.

Thor no obstante, no se pudo contener esa noche en la sala común. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas del centro, de cara a la pared, leyendo un enorme periódico. Loki al parecer no lo había visto cuando le pasó por detrás, pero Thor sí lo había _sentido._ Por lo que sin despegar su vista de la letra impresa de su periódico, estiró la mano y agarró la cuerdita sobrante del maletín del Loki, quien solo pudo caminar unos pasos más hasta sentir el tirón que le impidió continuar. Como iba leyendo un libro y no quería desconcentrarse, trató de oponerse a la fuerza que lo retenía. Algunas personas se rieron. Vieron a Loki rodar los ojos y volverse. No pareció muy sorprendido cuando encontró la mano de Thor aferrando firmemente la cuerdita de su mochila. Thor seguía leyendo su periódico, pero lo veía por el rabillo del ojo sonriendo.

Loki lo estudió un largo rato y luego empezó a esculcar en su bolsillo. Extrajo unas tijeras.

Thor lo encaró por fin.

"¿Vas a cortar tu mochila en lugar de pedirme el favor de que te suelte?"

Loki se rió malévolamente, manipulando el peligroso objeto entre sus dedos.

"No voy a cortar mi mochila sino tu mano, idiota."

"JA-JÁ. Quiero ver que lo inten... _¡Ay! _"

Efectivamente el muchacho pasó el afilado artefacto por la piel del otro sin pensárselo dos veces, dibujándole una fina línea alrededor de la muñeca. Thor alejó su mano en un acto reflejo, poniéndose de pie de un salto, además, para lograr capturar a Loki antes de que este se le escapara.

"Eres una porquería" –dijo Thor, más o menos enojado, algo incrédulo también–. "Me cortaste de verdad."

Empezaron a discutir. Loki se soltó con un movimiento brusco y se giró de lleno hacia el otro para mirarlo de frente mientras le escupía una sarta de coloridos insultos que subían de tono a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

La gente había abandonado todas sus tareas anteriores para poder contemplarlos en acción.

"Si siguen peleando van a terminar en la cama" –advertían.

"O en un ataúd. ¿Quién sabe?"

"Si no hay puñaladas con tijeras no es amor del bueno" –bromeaban.

Cuando el aire de la pelea se estaba desvaneciendo, Loki le dio la espalda a Thor para marcharse. Pero nosotros queríamos más, así que, la multitud que ahora los rodeaba se lo impidió. Lo empujaron, y para Loki fue tan sorpresivo el impacto que, capturado fuera de guardia, retrocedió torpemente hasta caer en brazos ajenos. En brazos de Thor.

"Cuidado" –le dijo Thor riendo. Lo sostuvo con facilidad.

Loki, alarmado por el contacto, se incorporó rápidamente, haciéndose el digno. –"No fue mi culpa."

"Lo decía por las tijeras. Pudiste apuñalarme un ojo, por accidente."

"Si eso llegase a pasar no sería un accidente. Créeme."

Fue un lleve y traiga largo y sustancial que además de divertirnos, terminó en la avería de una ventana y un televisor.

Nos sentimos mal ya demasiado tarde cuando subió el encargado de planta, que llamó al coordinador y este a su vez al director, y les indicaron a Thor y a Loki que debían quedarse recogiendo los pedazos de cristal, ayudando a la mujer que vendría a reparar los daños.

"Por favor " –exclamó Thor al ver que todos salían–, "si se van a ir y nos van a dejar solos, QUÍTENLE LAS TIJERAS A ESTE HOMBRE. "

"No haría mucha diferencia, Thor. Si Loki quisiera matarte lo haría con o sin ellas."

"Exacto, no me sorprendería que cargara un cuchillo entre la biblia."

"O un revólver."

Así era. No podían estar los dos en un mismo sitio sin ocasionar una revolución.

En la fiesta de bienvenida, por ejemplo, los dos cometieron el error de aparecerse. Thor estaba dentro del club, donde había una cocina, una sala y un centro de entretenimiento, sentado, conversando con unos chicos nuevos, cuando alguien apareció de la nada, y, rodeando los hombros de dos de ellos, incrustando su cabeza en medio de las suyas, había dicho:

"¿Ya conocieron al personaje más polémico de esta universidad?"

Thor inmediatamente se había puesto de pie. Le bastó asomarse un poco por la ventana para confirmar sus sospechas. Loki estaba recargado en la reja con una pose chula, mirando el juego de cartas que se llevaba a cabo en el jardín.

Durante toda la noche esos dos no hicieron más que estrellarse, insultarse, hacerse bromas; llegaron a pelear. Loki terminó cayendo a la piscina. Entró al club completamente mojado, ebrio y temblando. Thor por su parte había recibido un puñetazo (aparentemente no lo había devuelto: nunca, no importaba qué hiciera, NUNCA le pegaba a Loki).

El caso es que discutieron. Lo vimos todo. Fue una batalla campal. Parecía todo muy real, salvaje y agresivo. Razón por la cual no entendimos lo siguiente, cuando vimos a Loki contra la pared, acorralado por el rubio que le besaba la boca con hambre, y Loki le decía sin impedirlo que _lo quería_, a la vez que lo abrazaba, en medio del beso, jalándole el cabello con urgencia, muriéndose, derritiéndose, reviviendo y entonces, después de mucho empalago, si pensábamos que no podía ser más raro, Thor lo había cogido en brazos y se lo había llevado a la habitación de arriba.

A la media hora nos llegaron los chirridos de la cama, los gemidos de Loki y los jadeos de Thor. Más palabras cursis, más promesas inexplicables.

"Me gustas mucho, me gustas mucho. No me dejes nunca" –escuchábamos la voz de Loki decir.

"Me gustas mucho, me gustas mucho. No te voy a dejar nunca" –escuchábamos a Thor responder.

Luego siguió algo como:

"No quiero que sangres, Loki, ten paciencia."

"Si no duele es porque no me estas amando lo suficiente, Thor."

Y entonces sonó un totazo que nos clavó a todos a nuestros lugares. Alguien murmuró distraídamente en medio del pánico:

"Finalmente se mataron."

Pero a los segundos los gemidos se reanudaron.

Fueron dos malditas horas de porno auditivo en vivo. Al final, ya medio dormidos y muy tomados, oímos que la puerta se abría. Loki gritaba:

"¡Es de mala educación no abrazar a la persona que te regaló dos orgasmos!"

Thor:

"Pides que sea rudo y luego que te abrace. ¿Qué tan raro puedes ser?"

No supimos que pasó después exactamente, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos bajó. Si durmieron juntos, si amanecieron juntos, si siguieron tirando... o peleando. Ni idea. Nuestros drogados cerebros tampoco hicieron mucho por esclarecer la situación.

El caso es que al otro día vieron a Loki pegándole nuevamente a Thor y a Thor insultándolo en respuesta, como antes. Como si lo que vimos y escuchamos esa noche hubiera sido una ilusión.

Solo algo cambió. Y eso fue las formas con que empezaron a provocarse. Todo empezó a tener una connotación más sexual. Trataban de darse celos mutuamente, de competir por ver quién era más difícil de excitar.

Veíamos a Loki sacar la lengua y chupar un helado de coco, chorreándose todo, exagerando más de lo necesario, hacer sonidos lascivos, blanquear los ojos y sonreír. Cuando nos dábamos vuelta descubríamos a Thor mirándole del otro lado, mientras se tomaba una cerveza, por encima del vaso, sin poder disimular del todo su satisfacción. Thor salía a fumar sin camisa a la terraza, en pleno otoño. No le importaba si estaba presente media comunidad estudiantil, siempre que _su objetivo_ se encontrara entre ellos. No pararía. El frío le ponía duros los pezones y el humo gris de su cigarrillo lo envolvía como un marco de plata. Sus provocaciones casi siempre terminaban por arrojarlos a los dos (y a sus admiradores) al abismo de la desesperación. Impacientes y hambrientos por saciarse.

Una chica afirmó una vez, haber descubierto a Loki poniéndole una mano a Thor sobre la pierna durante una clase de idiomas, en que les tocó compartir escritorio, y Thor, en vez de revirarle o alejarlo, le había pasado un papelito que decía, en francés: –"Más arriba".

Eso sí, nunca eran cariñosos si no estaban ebrios. Aunque en cierta ocasión llegó a comentarse que los vieron tomados de la mano el día de san Valentín y que después de eso, por lo que restó de la semana, Loki anduvo por toda la universidad con una ardilla de peluche y unas flores. También, aparecieron unos anillos sospechosamente similares en los dedos anulares de ambos, y no nos quedó de otra más que suponer que alguno de los dos había pedido finalmente el matrimonio.

Nada se sabía al respecto. Todo lo que Thor decía cuando se le preguntaba era: –"Sulmanen, Sulmanen", reía, se alejaba y nadie comprendía. A Loki no se le preguntaba porque le teníamos miedo. Es que si te sorprendía observándolo, se vengaba. Dependiendo de lo mal que le cayeras, era peor.

Así que ellos siguieron siendo el misterio que eran, y nosotros fuimos condenados a vagar por información.

A veces, esta no venía en forma de palabras sino de manifestaciones. Por ejemplo, fue evidente después de un tiempo, que Thor ya no era tan especial con las chicas, y que Loki empezó a mostrarse cada vez más emocionado por tener al rubio consigo.

"Soy un trozo de hielo, Thor" –dijo Loki una vez en la cafetería mientras sacaba de su refresco un cubito de hielo–. "Y tú una mecha encendida" –seguía. Miró el fogón que ardía a su lado–. "¿Sabes lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti?" –Thor le miró como esperando una respuesta y entonces Loki sonrió y arrojó bruscamente el hielo hacia el fuego–. "ME DERRITO."

Los dos habían soltado genuinas carcajadas.

"Y una vez que el hielo se hace agua, el fuego se extingue" –aseguraba Thor–. "¡YO ME MUERO!"

"¡DEJEN DE JUGAR!" –les gritó la cocinera.

"No podemos" –respondieron ellos–. "No podemos dejar de jugar porque no estamos jugando."

No obstante, por algunos meses las cosas se calmaron un poco. Creímos que efectivamente habían hecho caso a la mujer de la cocina, que finalmente habían dejado de lado sus juegos, porque ya no los veíamos insultarse sino compartiendo ratos más parecidos al anterior, juntos bajo las estrellas o besándose delante de profesores homofóbicos.

Y de un momento a otro, como de cuento de hadas a pesadilla, se separaron. Los anillos se esfumaron de sus manos. El peluche de la ardilla apareció sin los ojos en la basura. Cuando se veían ya no se sonreían maliciosamente o se empujaban con el hombro al pasar. Fue algo así como 'un desajuste en su amor', un... 'divorcio'.

Pasaron de:

Thor: –"¿Cuál ha sido tu mayor decepción amorosa?"  
Loki: –"Que estés así tan cerquita de mi cara y no me estés besando."

A estatuas silenciosas que se ignoraban por los pasillos.

Todos teníamos el alma hecha pedazos. Como si pudiésemos padecer la perdida y sentirla nuestra. Como si su relación fuese algo colectivo, una red, un laberinto, donde en el centro estaban los dos protagonistas. Padecimos sus dolores, algunas de sus bromas. Sufrimos con ellos.

Y entonces se 'reconciliaron'. Según suponemos, durante una fogata que hicieron los de ingeniería industrial al culminar su proyecto, para celebrar, porque otra vez los vimos pelearse después de muchos meses.

Se habían buscado en ese oscuro lugar y se encontraron al final de sus miradas. Ninguno hizo nada durante un buen rato. Solamente se quedaron, Loki en un extremo del parque y Thor en el otro, mirándose fijamente mientras las llamas de la hoguera seguían bailando en medio de ellos. Viendo pasar el tiempo. Sintiendo la música. El calor. El frío. La oscuridad.

"¿Sabes? Me parece que ya me hace falta que me sofoques con tu presencia. ¿Crees que pueda tener tu odio y tu amor de vuelta?"

Aquella vez también tuvieron sexo. Y fueron incluso más ruidosos y atrevidos que las ocasiones anteriores. Empezaron en pleno parque. Loki besaba la oreja de Thor, restregando su mejilla contra la de él, abrazándolo por el cuello, metido entre sus piernas, sentados juntos en el suelo. Dejando de manifiesto que lo había extrañado. Y Thor le mimaba de vuelta, susurrándole cosas bonitas, prometiéndole que lo llevaría a pasear en vacaciones. Thor interrumpía el romanticismo solo para amenazar a Loki diciéndole que si seguía haciéndole chupados el cuello, se lo iba a comer delante de todo el mundo.

"Si por mí fuera..." –respondía este en voz alta y luego seguía hablando en un murmullo que nunca llegamos a dilucidar, pero que imaginamos fácil porque se empezaban a reír.

Thor siguió acariciando a su muchacho suavecito, sobre la ropa, de vez en cuando lanzándonos miradas significativas, como preguntando si nos daba envidia. Nosotros nos reservábamos el comentario. No sabíamos honestamente. Estábamos iguales o incluso más confundidos con respecto a lo que sentíamos viéndolos.

Al principio fue difícil entender, apoyarlos. La gente se enojaba:

"Cásense o mátense, o hagan algo. Lo que sea, pero decídanse porque no se puede amar y odiar al mismo tiempo."

Otros afirmaban que era un juego que terminaría por crucificarlos a los dos. Sin embargo considero que, en el fondo, todos éramos conscientes de la verdad. Y es que Thor y Loki, aún con lo extraña de su relación, se querían más que cualquier pareja corriente en este mundo.

A pesar de los desplantes, de los horrores, de las exhibiciones, del abuso, las peleas, la brusquedad y lo superficial; siempre estaban allí el uno para el otro. Era muy poco común verlos discutir seriamente sus problemas, acompañándose, ayudándose. Pensé que esa era la parte que ocultaban y no, lo que pasaba es que no tenían necesidad de hacerse promesas, de expresar en palabras lo que les ocurría. Solo bastaba entre ellos una mirada. Detrás de la lascivia y el deseo, también estaba su amistad. Chocaban los puños y las palmas en lo alto, apretándose las manos, como diciendo: –"Estoy aquí para ti." Luego se separaban. Como si nada.

Hubo quienes intentaron emular su relación y no lo lograron. Terminaron peleándose y con el corazón en pedazos.

"¿Cómo lo hacen?" –nos preguntábamos–. "¿Cuál es su secreto?"

Y todos salíamos con distintas conclusiones, todas igual de disparatadas. Hasta que alguien una vez dijo algo como por decir: –"Es el amor." Y le creímos. Para no carcomernos la cabeza decidimos que fuera esa la explicación a nuestras dudas, pues era lo único que quedaba por descartar junto con su locura. Ellos se querían (y se odiaban) lo suficiente para no querer (necesitar) definir su relación como 'noviazgo' o 'enemistad'. Porque una vez defines algo con una palabra, automáticamente lo limitas al significado de la misma. Y lo de ellos no tenía fronteras.

Se convirtieron en el símbolo de esta universidad. Thor y Loki. La leyenda de cómo el trueno y el hielo, colisionando al encontrarse se 'enamoraron', y juntos construyeron lo que fuera que se tenían entre manos. Algo misterioso, algo extraño, algo sin nombre. Algo no definido, pero existente, que estaba allí y se quedaría allí por siempre y para siempre, por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

_La canción que Thor le cantaba a Loki para molestarlo se llama "Child in time" de Deep Purple. La usé porque habla sobre el bien (Thor), el mal (Loki), y la justicia (el juego al que jugaban ambos, su relación); y por los agudos de Ian Gillan (vocal) que, en la voz del dios del trueno, deben sonar muy graciosos._


End file.
